


Love Blooms

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florist Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Junhao's wedding, M/M, Mention of other SVT members as Junhao's guest on their wedding, MinWon - Freeform, Photographer Kim Mingyu, That one GoSe episode where some SVT members did flower crowns, Wonhui bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: Mingyu is an event photographer and Wonwoo is an event florist who happen to met on their friend's wedding. But their meeting is not magical as what you think it is. It's a disaster!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Love Blooms

“Junhui, can you calm down? You're giving me a headache by walking back and forth," Wonwoo irritatingly said to Jun.  
  
"I'm nervous, Won!"   
  
Wonwoo creased his forehead and asked Jun "What are you so nervous for?"

  
  
"What if I messed up tomorrow? What if Minghao won't show up?"

With that Wonwoo gets up from his chair and whacks Junhui's head with the book he is reading.

  
  
"Damn! That hurts!" Junhui complained. "Why did you hit me?" Jun asked him while still scratching his head.

  
  
"To shake that stupid brain of yours. You keep on overthinking again

Wonwoo then rolled his eyes on Jun and got back to his seat. "You know what, Jun? Overthinking won't help you. Take a rest. Tomorrow's your wedding, you can't attend your wedding looking like an ugly shit. I've made sure everything is all settled for tomorrow's event."

"And one more thing, Minghao loves you so much. He can't even handle being away from you for an hour, so I'm sure no matter how much of a headache you are he'll not run away from you"

  
  
"Can't you give me an assurance without insulting me?" Junhui retorted.

  
  
"When did I insult you?"

Wonwoo innocently asked. "All I've said are mere facts," Wonwoo added.

  
  
"Whatever! Go to sleep now too, my dear bestfriend. We need to get up early for tomorrow," Jun said as he goes to his bed.

  
  
Wonwoo and Jun are staying in the same hotel room they booked for the preparation of Jun and Minghao's big day. The reception will be held in the same hotel. Jun asked him to stay with him because he's nervous and excited at the same time he needs someone to talk to.

  
  
"Wonwoo!" Junhui called him and sat up on his bed again.

  
  
"What now? Go sleep already!"

"Thank you so much, Wonwoo! Thank you for always being there for me, listening on my rants and nonsense stories, being my shoulder to cry on when Minghao and I got into fight and being someone who always clears my mind when I'm being stupid. I know I don’t say this often but I'm thankful that you're my best friend." Junhui's words touch Wonwoo's heart. His bestfriend isn't vocal about his feelings most of the time.

  
  
"Do you want me to say "uwu" and hug you?" Wonwoo said, ruining the mood that makes Junhui look pissed. Wonwoo suddenly laughs at Junhui's reaction.

  
  
"Just kidding. You know I'm also thankful that you're my friend. My only confidant. I lowkey wanna punch Minghao for stealing you from me. But you're happy with him and that's the only thing that matters. You're like a brother to me Junhui, you know that. Remember that I'll always be here for you." Wonwoo gave Junhui a soft sweet smile.

  
  
"Why are we being mushy here?"

  
  
"You're the one who started it"

  
  
"Won, I hope you'll find someone who can make you happy"

  
  
"Am I sad?"

  
  
"No! But I mean like the happiness and excitement I'm feeling right now"

"Are you throwing me away now?"

  
  
"No! But---whatever. Just go to sleep. You might meet your match tomorrow." Junhui winked at him before sliding himself on his blanket again.

  
  
"This silly boy! How did you become my best friend?" Wonwoo whispers as he closes the book he's reading and goes to his bed. He'll be assisting with the preparation for tomorrow because he volunteered to be the florist of Jun's wedding since that's what his job is. Wonwoo is an event florist and also an owner of a flower shop. Being a good friend that he is, he volunteered to be Jun's wedding's florist.

  
  
Next day morning, everyone was already prepared for the wedding. Wonwoo constantly checks up on wedding organizers to make sure that there's no problem at all. As for the flower arrangements he sees no problem at all.

The wedding was set at 3PM.

"Jun! Did you leave your stupidity inside our hotel room? You don't need that for your wedding ceremony. Never stumble while walking down the aisle or I'll be the first one to laugh at you," Wonwoo whispers onto his best friend's ear.

  
  
"Really,Wonwoo? Why are you my best friend again?"

Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulder before he answered Jun's question. "Because I'm one in a million kind of friend!"

  
  
"You wish! I'm disowning you from now on."

  
  
"You have the courage now just because you have Minghao, huh. Let's see!"

"Hey! Are you trying to put a curse on me on my wedding day?"

  
  
"What? You and your superstitious belief. Move now! Your wedding was about to start!" Wonwoo pushed Junhui to the wedding venue.

  
  
The wedding was set up on the beach resort where they are also staying.

The wedding's motif is not typical like the others; it was black and white. Wonwoo joked on Junhui before that his wedding might look like a funeral if that's their motif. But their wedding planner made it amazing as how it looks like now. Even the flowers compliments with the

venue's beauty. But Wonwoo is still thinking, why of all colors black and white?  
  
The ceremony went well and Wonwoo is so happy that Junhui ended up with someone he knows who will take care of his best friend. He can see how happy his best friend is and he knows Minghao loves him so much.

The night is still young but Wonwoo feels like going home already. He thinks he has drunk a lot more than what he should have. He’s not a heavy drinker but their friends keep on letting him drink more alcohol. Wonwoo’s reunited with Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan who happened to be his and Jun’s college squad.

It’s been so long and he became the target of those four since he’s the only one who has left being single among their circle. He didn’t notice his alcohol intake while chatting with them.

“Excuse me, I think I need to go to the comfort room,” Wonwoo said as he stands up. He really feels dizzy, maybe he’s already drunk or maybe not since he's still aware of what’s happening.

Wonwoo suddenly feels like throwing up so he walks fast towards the comfort room since he doesn't want to mess up Jun’s wedding reception party by throwing up. 

“Hey, Jeon! Let me introduce you to Minghao’s friend,” Jun stopped him when he saw him with Minghao and another guy on his way to the CR.

“Later, Jun. I’m not feeling well.” He was about to pass by them because he really feels like throwing up when he suddenly feels dizzy when he tries walking again. Luckily, the tall guy who’s with Minghao and Junhui assisted him. But things fall off to it’s places and Wonwoo wants to punch himself for messing up. He just fucking thrown up to the guy who assisted him.

“Holy shit!” The guy pushed Wonwoo away and he saw him checking the camera that was hanging on his neck a while ago. Wonwoo threw up not only on the guy’s clothes but also on his camera. The guy removed his camera from hanging on his neck and inspected it. Wonwoo was about to approach the guy again and say sorry but his legs felt wobbly and he tripped, causing him to bump onto the guy that resulted in another disaster. The camera that the guy’s holding fell on the floor and broke

“Congratulations, Jeon Wonwoo for being the most stupid guest of the night!” Wonwoo told himself.

“What the hell have you done?” the guy irritatingly asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo can sense it, the guy is so pissed off to him right at that moment.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to mess up with you!”

“Mingyu, sorry for what my best friend has done.” He heard Jun talking to the guy. So the guy’s name is Mingyu. He knows that the guy is the wedding’s official photographer. He had seen him at the wedding venue. “He’s not this clumsy, I swear! Maybe because of the alcohol that’s why he’s been like this now.” 

“Again, I’m sorry.” Wonwoo still feels dizzy but not as much as he was feeling a while ago, maybe because he had come back to his senses after he heard the guy named Mingyu being mad at him and they’re already drawing attention.

“Excuse me, I’ll just fix myself,” Mingyu said to Minghao and Jun. But before he left, Mingyu gave him a dagger look that sent shivers to his spine. He never felt this nervous in his entire life. If looks can kill, Wonwoo would be declared dead by now. Mingyu left them to fix himself as what he had told Jun and Minghao.

“Wonwoo, since when did you become this clumsy?” Jun nags at him. “Are you that drunk? I thought you can control yourself when it comes to alcohol. I know you’re a res--” Wonwoo didn’t let Jun finish his nagging. He left his best friend and ran after the man he had messed up with. 

Luckily, he’s still not that far.

“M-Mingyu! Wait!” He hesitates at first if he’ll call his name or not. Mingyu just gave him a questioning look. After a few seconds of Wonwoo not telling anything, Mingyu continued walking. “Wait!” Wonwoo said as he caught Mingyu’s left arm causing his camera to almost fall on the ground again.

“What the fuck! Just how many times do you want to break my camera?” 

“I’m sorry. I really am!”

“You know what? You can just get out of my sight and never mess up with me again. I don’t need you and you're sorry.” Wonwoo was taken aback with Mingyu’s words. He knows that he is at fault but he already said sorry, right?

“Then I’ll just pay for that camera of yours. You don’t need to be that rude to me. I’m here sincerely saying sorry to you then you’ll act like that?” Perhaps Wonwoo snapped with Mingyu’s attitude.

“You can’t replace my camera. Just get lost!” Mingyu said and harshly removed his arms to Wonwoo’s hold.

Wonwoo doesn’t feel like going back to the party so he just decided to go back to their room.

“What the hell?! Stop following me! Stay-away-from-me!” Wonwoo thought that maybe Mingyu thought that he’s still following him.

“I’m not following you,okay? I’m going back to our hotel room and this is the only way to get there.” Wonwoo replied in the calmest way possible he could and he passed by Mingyu.

“Hey, Wonwoo! Are you fine now?”

“What the fuck, Jun! Don’t you know how to knock?” Wonwoo was busy thinking why Mingyu couldn't just accept his apology and his offer to replace his camera.

“Sorry? As far as I remember this is also my room,” Junhui sarcastically replied. Wonwoo felt that Junhui was about to nag at him again.

“I’m sorry, okay? I already said sorry a few times a while ago. What else do you want me to do?” Wonwoo said even before Junhui uttered a word. “I’ll never drink anymore. I’ll quit drinking.” Frustrated as he is, Wonwoo added. 

“I’m not saying anything yet,” Junhui defended. “But Jeon, Mingyu is so mad at you. Like soooooo mad. If he could wring your neck he’ll do that. And I’m telling you, your sorry cannot fix his broken camera.”

“But I already offered to replace his camera.”

“News flash, Jeon Wonwoo. You cannot replace a camera that is so important to him just like that. As per Minghao, that camera is his best friend's gift to him, and that camera is his favorite.” 

Wonwoo can’t utter any single word after what Junhui said. Guilt is eating him up. No wonder Mingyu’s attitude towards him is like that. He can’t blame the guy. Wonwoo hates himself now.

“Can you bring me to him?” Wonwoo knows that Mingyu hates him big time but he doesn't think that his guilt will let him sleep peacefully.

“What for?” Jun raised his eyebrows on him.

“I’ll apologize again, my guilt is eating me up right now. I feel really really bad for what I did.”

“That’s it?”

“What else do you want me to do?”

“I saw you, Jeon Wonwoo.” He’s clueless what Junhui’s talking about. “I saw you constantly looking at him at the reception, that’s why I asked Minghao to introduce you to each other but you’ve messed things up.” Wonwoo wonders if he was that obvious?

“I just keep on looking at him because…”

“Because…?” 

“He’s a new face. I’m wondering who he is,” Wonwoo reason out.

“Try harder on lying, dear bestfriend. C’mon!” Wonwoo knows that Jun won’t buy any of his excuses. He knows him too well so Jun can tell if he’s lying or not.

“Okay fine! I find him attractive. He looks so goddamn gorgeous! Happy now? But really I just want to say sorry again to him.” 

“Nah! Stay here and take some rest. Let his temper cool down. Later will be Minghao and I’s flight for our honeymoon. I’ll just leave you the address of Mingyu’s studio.”

Wonwoo is still contemplating whether he’ll go to Mingyu’s studio. It’s been a week since his encounter with him. 

“I hope he won’t throw me out,” Wonwoo whispers to himself as he gets the gift-wrapped box above his table and a bouquet of hyacinth and tulips which he personally arranged. He chose hyacinth and tulips since in the language of flowers both symbolize apology. He decided to go to Mingyu’s studio.

But upon reaching his studio all his courage seems to have backed out. He doesn't know how to face Mingyu again after what he did on his camera. 

“This is not the time to be a coward, Jeon Wonwoo. You are more than this!” Wonwoo cheered himself and got his way out of his car.

Upon entering Mingyu’s studio he was greeted by a staff member. He asked Mingyu to her. The girl asked her to take a seat first, she asked for his name and left him to call Mingyu. When the girl came back Mingyu’s already with him.

“Uhm, hi” Wonwoo greeted Mingyu. He tried to smile at him but he thought his smile looked so awkward.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-I j-just want to--” why the hell he’s stammering.? Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh. “I just want to say sorry again for messing up with you. I really really didn’t mean to break your camera.”

“Do you have anything else to say? If there’s nothing more, you can leave now. Thanks for dropping by” Wonwoo can hear the sarcasm in his voice when he said his last words.

Wonwoo felt hopeless. He just left the box and the flowers to his staff and asked her to give those to Mingyu.

The next day he came back to Mingyu’s studio bringing a cup of coffee and a white orchid on a flower pot. When he came there he didn’t expect that he'd be seeing Minghao there.

“Hey, Woo! What are you doing here?”

“I...uh…I just bought this for Mingyu.” Wonwoo showed the coffee and the flower to Minghao.

“Are you courting Mingyu?”

“What?! No. I’m still asking for forgiveness.”

“Hey, Minghao! What brought you here?” Wonwoo almost dropped the coffee he’s holding when he saw Mingyu smile at Minghao. He’s utterly cute but his smile fades away when he notices him. “Why are you here again?” Mingyu asked him.

“C’mon, Gyu! This kitten won’t sleep properly until you forgive him. And watch your mouth he’s older than you.” Minghao butt in.

“Not my fault,” Mingyu replied.

“Look, I really am sorry for what I did. I really didn’t mean to break your camera. I really--”

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo didn’t finish what he’s saying when someone from the entrance of the studio shouted Mingyu’s name.

The girl was about to run to Mingyu when Mingyu pulled him closer. “Push her away from me.” Mingyu whispers to him. The girl was about to hug Mingyu when Wonwoo stood in front of Mingyu causing her to stop from his attempt to hug Mingyu.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Wonwoo asked the girl.

The girl raised an eyebrow to him “Excuse me but I don’t think you need to know me as I don’t have any business with you, so move away!” The girl is a bitch. Wonwoo can sense that but he doubts she’s Mingyu’s girlfriend.

“Stop bitching around, Miss. I’m asking you nicely so answer me properly.” Wonwoo used his serious tone. He heard Minghao whistle and when he looked at him he winked at him and gave him a thumb’s up. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s arm on his shoulder. 

“Mingyu, who is he?” the girl frantically asked.

“Ha Rin this is Wonwoo, my boyfriend.” The girl was so shocked with what Mingyu said so as Wonwoo.Wonwoo can see Minghao stopping himself from laughing. Wonwoo’s wondering what the hell is happening.

“What? You’re gay?” Ha Rin gave Mingyu a disgusting look which also offended Wonwoo.

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Wonwoo retorted.

“You are disgusting eew!” the girl said to Wonwoo. “Mingyu, you can’t be gay!” she added.

“The likes of you are the one who is disgusting. You’re desperately running after someone who obviously doesn’t like you,” Wonwoo snapped! The girl was about to slap Wonwoo, luckily he caught her arm. 

“Bitch, don’t test my patience! I don’t hurt women nor animals but you can be an exemption.” With that, Ha Rin gave him a dagger look before she walked her way out of Mingyu’s studio.

Wonwoo heaved a relief sigh after Ha Rin left. Minghao clapped while still smiling naughtily.

“Won, your acting skills are great. You must learn a lot from Jun” 

“Shut up, Minghao! Where’s your stupid husband anyway? Didn’t know you already came back from your honeymoon.”

“We just came back yesterday and we’re having lunch today. You two can join us.”

“Nah! I’ll just go back to my flower shop.” Wonwoo faced Mingyu. “Here!” He gave the flower and the cup of coffee to Mingyu. “I don’t know what else I can do to be forgiven by you, but I hope this one and the camera I gave you yesterday can help. I don’t know how to fix a broken camera.But I’ll try to find one who know and I’ll just inform you, I’ll pay all the fees needed.” Wonwoo was about to leave but Mingyu stopped him. He just looked at him wondering what else he wanted.

“Thanks for helping me out.” Mingyu said to him and smiled a little at him. Wonwoo without any idea what to reply just nod at him and said “I’ll go ahead”

On his way back to the shop, the scenario where Mingyu put his arm on his shoulder keeps on replaying on his head. “Stop it, Jeon! Just focus on driving.” 

The next day, Wonwoo’s is so busy with the flower arrangement for the wedding of his new client. Wonwoo might have hired people for his business but he always sees to it that he still does the job as the florist. He just hired people for assistance, but he remains as someone who loves doing flower arrangements both at wedding events and at his flower shop.

Wonwoo actually planned to go back to Mingyu's studio to tell that he found a repair shop that can fix his camera, but he had to attend to his work duties first. 

Wonwoo thought he may have helped Mingyu out the last time but he’s still not sure if he had already forgiven him. He’s now contemplating whether he’ll go to his studio tomorrow or he’ll just call him.

He remembered his conversation with Junhui last night when he called him and how he got Mingyu’s number.

“Why do you keep on going to Mingyu to ask forgiveness? You never do that to me.”

“Did I ever break any of your things?”

“No. But--” Wonwoo cut Junhui’s words.

“See? I haven’t done anything wrong to you. But with Mingyu I broke his camera which you said is so important to him.”

“Reason! You know what? I think you’re using that broken camera as an excuse to see him more often” Wonwoo blurted out a curse after hearing what Junhui just said.

“Hey! Stop accusing me!” Wonwoo denied Junhui’s accusation.

“Yeah! Keep on convincing yourself.”

“Okay fine!” Wonwoo realized that he’ll never win against Junhui when it comes to this matter. “I’m really after saying sorry to him. But also there’s also a thing inside me that wants to go see him and get to know him more, because you know just like what I’ve said on your wedding day, he really caught my attention. But damn it! I’ve messed up and he got mad and he always shovels me away. He's still cute though.” Wonwoo explained. He smiled at his last sentence.

“Gosh! You’re so whipped already! How come you still find him cute after he had shoved you away multiple times?”

“I don’t know. He’s still cute! A big baby.”

“Big what? Big baby?” Wonwoo heard his best friend laughing so hard on the other line. Junhui’s still laughing and trying to say words but nothing came out but still an irritating laugh.

“Bye, Jun. This talk is nonsense. Fuck you!”

Moments later he received a text message from Jun. “That’s Mingyu’s number. Goodluck on pursuing your big baby” says Jun’s text message with a lot of laughing emoji. Wonwoo smiled with Jun’s message. His best friend knows him very well.

\---***

It’s been a tiring day for Wonwoo but despite that he still managed to fished out his phone from his pocket and called Mingyu. 

“Hello? Who’s this?”

“Uhm hi, this is Wonwoo.”

“Oh! What is it?” Mingyu’s voice doesn’t sound like he’s irritated like what it used to sound before.

“I already found someone who can fix your camera.”

“You don’t need to think about that anymore, I know someone who can do that for me.”

“But I still insist on paying, besides it’s my fault” Wonwoo’s fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while talking to Mingyu. He knows he’s too old for this but he fucking have a crush with Kim Mingyu.

“No need.”

“Please?”

“Minghao’s right. You’ll never stop until you can find a way to remove the guilt feeling from your chest. If that’s what you want then fine.”

“Are you still mad?” Wonwoo asked him. 

“Not anymore.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo is smiling from ear to ear “Perhaps that bitch helped.” he thought.

“What?” Wonwoo leaped, he didn’t expect that he said what he’s thinking. 

“I said, thank you. Bye.” Wonwoo panics and just ends the call. He also switched his phone off. Sometime’s he’s just plain stupid.

The next day, Junhui messaged Wonwoo to accompany him to dine out since Minghao was busy with work. It’s Wonwoo’s rest day so he agreed. But when he arrived at the restaurant he was surprised when he saw Mingyu at the table reserved under Jun’s name. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

“Why? Don’t you want me here?” Mingyu raised his eyebrow to him.

“No. Yes. I mean...uhhmm”

“You mean what?”

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Wonwoo came to a realization that Junhui might set him up with Mingyu.

“Minghao said he wants to discuss something important. But when I arrived here, he called me saying that he wanted to score a date with me but he just didn't know how to tell me,” Mingyu casually explained. Wonwoo’s mouth dropped open. He’s lost for words but he tried to get back on his senses.

“Listen, okay? None of this is my plan. Junhui just asked me to dine out with him and I don’t have any idea about what those two are up to.” Wonwoo is in between wanting to thank Jun for setting him up with Mingyu and wanting to wring his neck for putting him into a situation like this. 

“So it’s not true that you like me?”

“No. Yes. Geez! This is stressing me out!” Mingyu let out a soft laugh. Wonwoo creased his forehead and gave Mingyu a questioning look. 

“You’re cute when panicking. Wait!” Mingyu comes closer to Wonwoo. They’re already inches apart and Wonwoo can feel the awkwardness but he didn’t move even a little. “Why are you blushing?” Mingyu asked while still being inches apart from him.

“Shut up! I’m not blushing!” Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away. Luckily the waiter approached them to ask for their orders.

“I’m sorry for being rude towards you.” Mingyu said after the waiter left them to prepare their orders. "Let's start anew and maybe we can start by being friends."

“I understand. If I’m in that situation I might have punched you.”

“I never thought you can be that sadistic.” Mingyu shakes his head while smiling to Wonwoo. “About my camera--”

“Ah yes! I forgot here’s the payment for your--”

“No!” Wonwoo’s hand was stopped by Mingyu’s from giving him the cash payment for his camera. “Really, Wonwoo, let's just move on from that. My camera is already fixed. And I also paid for it already. You don’t need to stress yourself anymore. And you also bought me a new camera already, remember?” Instead of saying something Wonwoo just looked at his hand which was being held by Mingyu right now. His heartbeat is wild as fuck right now. Why is his heart beating so loud? Mingyu just held his hand to stop him from giving his cash payment. Nothing special. “Hey! Aren’t you going to say something?”

“My hand,” Wonwoo blurted out.

“Oops, sorry.” Mingyu let go of Wonwoo’s hands. 

“This is so awkward,” Wonwoo commented. Their food had already arrived and they started eating. Wonwoo constantly looked at Mingyu who he always caught also looking at him.

“So are we just gonna steal glances from each other?” Mingyu started again. Wonwoo can sense that Mingyu’s teasing him. 

“Shut up, boyfriend!” Wonwoo replied, putting stress on his last word that made Mingyu let out a soft laugh.

“You know what? Ha Rin still can’t believe that I’m actually into a guy.”

“That girl is really something, good luck to whoever will date her someday,” Wonwoo commented.

Mingyu’s phone suddenly rings. Mingyu looked at it and he showed him who the caller was.

“Speaking of the devil and the devil is calling,” Wonwoo said and once again, Mingyu laughs. Mingyu hands his phone to him. Wonwoo took it that Mingyu wants him to answer the call. He got the phone from Mingyu and swiped the answer button. Wonwoo heard a “hello, Mingyu” from the other line. “Hello, this is Jeon Wonwoo. I’m sorry but my boyfriend and I are kinda busy today so stop bothering him,” Wonwoo said to Ha Rin and without letting her to talk back he already ended the call. 

“Are you that type of boyfriend?” Mingyu amusingly asked.

“What do you mean “that”?”

“Kinda territorial.”

“Not being that territorial kind of boyfriend but I’ll protect what’s mine.” Mingyu smirks at him before he continues eating. “Hey! I’m not territorial to you,” Wonwoo clarifies when he suddenly realized that Mingyu might take the wrong thing. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Mingyu innocently said.

“Just making sure. Because your smile says otherwise.”

“What’s with my smile?”

“It’s cute. Your smile is cute.” Mingyu chokes on his food after Wonwoo says that. “What the fuck?! So surprise eh? Am I the first one to compliment your smile?” Mingyu just shakes his head while plastering that amused smile on his face.

Days have past since Wonwoo and Mingyu dine out together. Wonwoo don’t have any excuses now to see Mingyu as the problem with his camera was already resolved. Heaving a deep sigh, Wonwoo just continue arranging flowers, he might just ask some help from Minghao and Jun for his dilemma. He was preoccupied arranging flowers when he heard the wind chimes ring, sign that someone got into his shop.

“Hi, good after—“ Wonwoo’s word stopped when he saw Mingyu right on the doorstep of his flower shop. 

“Hi, good afternoon,” Mingyu greeted while giving him a toothy smile.

“What can I do for you?” Wonwoo asked. Wonwoo actually just wants to stare at Mingyu. He’s just wearing a plain white shirt and ripped jeans but he still looks like a drop dead gorgeous human being. He smells good as well.

“Nice shop, huh!” Mingyu commented before he proceeded to the counter where Wonwoo was busy arranging flowers. Mingyu stood there and looked at him. “I’m looking for a flower that is best for someone I miss,” Mingyu said smiling at him.

“Who?” Wonwoo said and suddenly realized that it may sound different to Mingyu. “I mean… There are kinds of flowers that are suitable for someone you miss. There’s for special someone, for a relative, for a friend. Like that!”

“You can pass as a good rapper.” Wonwoo can sense that Mingyu is teasing him. “Why do you sound like you just want to know if I’m seeing or dating someone but you want to remain lowkey, hmmm?” Mingyu continued. And Wonwoo wants to curse. He can feel his cheeks burning up. "Anyways, I want a flower for my mom, so you don't have any reason to be jealous," Mingyu said and winked at him. If he's only not looking that cute while he teases him, Wonwoo might just end up smashing a flower bouquet on his face.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous!" Wonwoo said before he went out of the counter for a while to get the flowers he needed for Mingyu's request. 

Wonwoo arranged the combination of pink and white sweetheart roses along with the pink carnations on a glass bubble bowl. He's seriously doing his stuff when Mingyu poke his cheek that startled him. "You look so serious and…"

"And what?" 

"Gorgeous." Wonwoo once again feels his cheeks burn up. He's wondering why Mingyu is teasing him. He understands that everything between them is fine now but Mingyu acting differently now to him seems really weird for Wonwoo. Weeks ago he's so damn mad at him, now he acts like they've been friends ages ago already.

"I'm telling you, Mingyu, one more tease and I'm gonna cut your tongue using this scissor," Wonwoo warned him by pointing the scissor he's using on making a ribbon to Mingyu's face.

"Oh! So feisty huh? I like that!" Mingyu commented and event act like he wants to claw him as he make a "rawr" sound.

Wonwoo can't help it but to let out a soft laugh because of Mingyu's antics.

"I didn't expect that you're that much of a dork," Wonwoo commented as he finished the final arrangement for the flowers in which Mingyu just smiles at.

"I didn't expect that time will come that I'll be talking this way to you. You know we started off bad."

"Thanks to that Ha Rin, if it's not because of her I may not still have the chance for your forgiveness," Wonwoo said as he handed the finished arrangement of the flowers to Mingyu. "Here, I hope your mom likes them."

"She will surely love this. These flowers are so beautiful."

"Just like me," Wonwoo sniggered.

"Yeah, just like you," Mingyu agreed as he gave him a sweet smile. "So how much for this wonderful creation of yours?" Mingyu questioned a moment later.

"That's 1200 dollars." Mingyu's mouth dropped open. Wonwoo was just kidding about the price but Mingyu's face looks so damn funny that Wonwoo wants to laugh but he stopped himself to pull his prank on him.

"T-this cost that much?" Disbelief can be heard in Mingyu's voice.

"Why?" Wonwoo asked. Still trying not to laugh on Mingyu.

"I didn't bring that much cash." Mingyu scratched his nape as he said that.

"We can accept cards, if you want," Wonwoo suggested.

"Do you accept tears?" Mingyu despite being in an unconventional situation tried to drop a joke.

"No. But a kiss will do." Mingyu once again gaped at him. Shocked is understatement, not that he's terrified or scared of him but he really looks surprised by what Wonwoo said. And that's where Wonwoo lost it, he let out a loud hearty laugh in which Mingyu wondered. "You should've...seen...your face," Wonwoo said in between his laughter.

"So that was just a joke?"

"Why? You want to take it seriously?" Mingyu was taken aback when Wonwoo got closer to him. Their bodies were separated by the counter but their faces are now inches apart.

Mingyu gently pushed him away and rolled his eyes at him "Shut up, you tease! I'll pay using my card."

"You sure you don't want to pay via kiss?" Wonwoo won't just give up on teasing Mingyu. He even puckered his lips and was about to go close to Mingyu again but Mingyu just threw a tissue on him.

"Stop it, Jeon Wonwoo. Not funny anymore." 

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop now, just don't be mad. We just made up two weeks ago. And about the payment, you can have those flowers for free. Send my regards to your mom. Your boyfriend says hi." Wonwoo winked at Mingyu after saying those words.

"Wonwoo!"

"Won't you ever call me hyung? I'm still older than you just in case you forgot." 

"Whatever!" Mingyu once again rolled his eyes. "I just want to tell you to stop teasing me." Mingyu is already serious, Wonwoo can sense it. 

"I'm sorry if it brings discomfort in you." Wonwoo apologetically smiled on him. 

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable if that's what you're thinking. It's just that… nevermind. I'll go now. Thanks for the flowers," Mingyu said and got the flowers. He was about to go out the door when he quickly ko back to Wonwoo.

"You forgot something?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yeah! This" Wonwoo was caught off guard and can't do anything but stare at Mingyu. Mingyu just kissed him. Okay! That was just a quick peck on his lips but still that's a kiss from Mingyu. "I have only two percent resistance to your cuteness, Won. Flowers from my boyfriend to my mother paid. See you again next time." Mingyu winked at Wonwoo who'd still processed what had just happened. 

"What the fuck?" Wonwoo whispered after Mingyu got out of his shop. 

Later that day, Wonwoo called Jun to tell him about what happened between him and Mingyu at his shop earlier.

He gay panicked over the phone and Junhui was laughing at him, telling him that he is foolishly inlove which he just admit. He’s still not done screaming at Junhui how Mingyu affects him so much when he suddenly stooped.

“Hyung!” Wonwoo almost dropped on the floor upon hearing Mingyu’s voice from the other line.

He found out that Mingyu’s with Jun and Hao that time. 

“Did you hear everything?”

“No. But I want to hear it. Junhui hyung said that you’re talking about me.”

Wonwoo heaved a relief sigh.

“Thanks goodness! I’m such a shameless human being.” Wonwoo slightly slapping his mouth because he realized that he talked to much.

“No you’re not. And about what happened earlier…”

“What happened earlier?” Wonwoo tried to play innocent.

“About the kiss.” Wonwoo heard a loud gasp from the background, must be Jun and Minghao. “You can always give them back to me.”

“Kim Mingyu! You will be the death of me!” And with that he hung up the call. 

After the call he received a message from Mingyu.

**_‘Hyung, I’ll pick you up later. Let’s have dinner together and it’s a date. Reply okay if you want to date me for real or reply no if you want to marry right at this very moment”_ **Mingyu’s message said with a smirking emoji at the end.

“Kim Mingyu if you think your brave, think again” Wonwoo said as he type an all caps “NO!” and sent it to Mingyu.

Maybe they did start on a wrong foot but Wonwoo’s happy now knowing that that bad encounter isn’t bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one been sitting on my draft since 2018. Did not post this before because I cannot write a better ending. HAHAHHAHA. But anyways, I still can't think of a better ending for this one but I'm posting this now. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
